Breakeven
by AkaKuro26
Summary: One jealous, other hurt. What will happen? Will they sort this out and live happily? I believe not. Review please! :)


**Hi, i'm just new at this and don't know how this thing works so forgive me if you didn't like it. I just tried for fun, there's another Breakeven that I read then I thought I could try it. Then I did, but this is different tho. It maybe is OOC cause i'm not used to writing stories, Character are not mine. If they are mine, I would probably die in happiness**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

* * *

**"Sei-kun, Aomine-kun just accidentally slipped!"**

**"For fuck's sake, Tetsuya! How naive can you get?! You can't even know when someone likes you, likes or tries to kiss you, try to molest you or anything!"**

**"Sei-kun, Aomine-kun wouldn't do something like that!"**

**"He COULD, Tetsuya! Look! Just listen to me and avoid him! That's an order!"**

**"I can take care of myself, Sei-kun!"**

**"That's what you will say but you really can't! You're too naive and weak, Tetsuya! One day Daiki might violate you without you even knowing nor fighting back!"**

**"So.. You don't trust me? That's what it is, right?! I'm too naive and weak to take care of myself, right?!"** He said while tearing up

Akashi saw Tetsuya's face, he then suddenly felt guilty **"Tetsuya.. I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that, it just came out. Just stay away from him okay?"** He said in a gentle voice

But it was too late... Tetsuya was really hurt at what he had said this time

**"No, Sei-kun! I've been following your orders from the start but this is too much! You can't just control other's friendship and especially say someone's too naive and weak, then only say sorry! Think before you speak, Sei-kun!"**

After he said that, He immediately stormed off and left Akashi, who is looking worriedly at him

**"Tetsuya... I'm really sorry..."** But those words wasn't heard by his loved one anymore...

* * *

_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in_

* * *

Akashi sighed, **_'...I really messed up, if I weren't so jealous and overprotective, HE would still be right next to me... But I made my very first big mistake that even I, Akashi Seijūrō can't handle. How pitiful I look right now!'_** He chuckled but if you pay much attention to it, there's a hint of pain. He thought about saying sorry.. But how will he approach him? After thinking about it, he decided that he would just write a letter. So, he took a pen and a paper then started writing. Moments later, he finished writing his sorry letterto Tetsuya and something suddenly hit him

**_'How would I give it to him?'_**

**_'Maybe_**_**I should call him to discuss a meeting place where I would give the letter to him'**_

Akashi called Tetsuya numerous times but Tetsuya didn't answer, Akashi thought he is still mad at him but what really happened is Tetsuya lost his phone days ago but forgot to tell it to Akashi when they were dating that day..

**_'What am I thinking! He won't forgive me after what I have said! I've REALLY hurt Tetsuya this time. He doesn't deserve a lover like me! A hurtful monster like me should be dead!'_**

* * *

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

* * *

On his way to his room to rest for awhile, Akashi found a blade.

**_'It's so sharp!'_**

The thought of dying came across his mind because of the words he said earlier _'A monster like me should be dead'._

**_'Maybe.. I should end it. HE suffered because of me. If I ended it he won't suffer anymore. He doesn't deserve that treatment.. I should be the one who suffered more...'_**

He pushed the blade deeply into his wrist and made a long line with it, blood dripping to the floor... Seconds passed, he finally became dizzy but came back to his senses a minute later.

**_'Hmm.. This isn't enough'_**

So he made a slash on his neck

**"Farewell, Tetsuya! I love you and I will love you forever! See you in afterlife!"** He smiled, a genuine smile

Before darkness filled him the only thing he saw was his letter to Tetsuya in an envelope beside him.

* * *

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

* * *

In Tetsuya's house. Tetsuya is sitting on the couch while the television is on even if he isn't paying attention to it.

**_'I thought I heard someone call my name while bidding farewell... It sounds like Sei-kun...'_**

At that, it reminded him about Akashi and his' argument awhile ago

**_'I didn't mean to say that... I hope Sei-kun is alright...'_**

Suddenly his picture frame of Akashi broke. Tetsuya's eyes widen as he remembered when something suddenly breaks, it means something bad is going to happen

**"Sei-kun..."**

* * *

_What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you?_

* * *

**"BREAKING NEWS! Something happened in the house of the richest family ever lived, the Akashi household. The maids and butlers said they were going to serve lunch for Akashi Akihiko and Seina's only child, Akashi Seijūrō"** Tetsuya's heart beats rapidly at the mention of his lover's name, the news reporter continued **"and when they opened the door of Seijūrō's room. They found his corpse with a slash on his wrist and neck, lying on the ground surrounded by blood and a blade on his right hand but what caught everyone's attention was an envelope beside him"**

* * *

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?_

* * *

At what he heard, Tetsuya ran to the Akashi household as fast as he can while tears travelled down his face

**"SEI-KUN!"**

* * *

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

* * *

Tetsuya saw a mass of reporters and polices outside the Akashi household as he tried to get pass thru them

**"LET ME THROUGH!"**

With that everyone made space for him to go in, after all he was known as the closest person to the Akashis.

He entered in his lover's room. He found Akashi lying on the ground, lifeless. What caught his eye was an envelope that the news reporter stated, the envelope reminded him of him and Akashi, It is a blue-black-striped envelope with a red ribbon on it.

He read it.

**_'Sei-kun's handwriting was always so neat, it's so calming and warming'_**

**_"My beloved Kuroko Tetsuya,_**

**_I know you are mad... I'm really sorry but i'm just so worried that Daiki might steal you away from me and I just couldn't let that pervert go near you! You're too important to me to be stolen away from me! Forgive me, Tetsuya. I love you so much! Always remember that!_**

**_From your lover, Akashi Seijūrō."_**

After he read it, Tetsuya realized that Akashi meant no harm.

_**'I should've listened to him.. Now, he's gone for good! It's all my fault... Sei is right, I am too naive and weak... Especially stupid to not know Sei-kun doesn't intend to say that and hurt me, I could've just understood him!'**_

* * *

_I'm falling to pieces_

* * *

Tetsuya faced Akashi's tomb

**"I'm so so sorry I didn't trust you, Sei-kun... I love you too, forever and always..."**

He stands up

**"I guess, let's meet in the other world.."**

He faced the opposite way trying to compose himself... But turned around once more... He couldn't force it in anymore, tears came out of his baby blue orbs

**"I miss you, Akashi Seijūrō..."**

* * *

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

* * *

**Finally, its done! Writing is hard work, especially in editing the bold, italics and whatnot in phones**

**Ja Nee~~ 3**


End file.
